You Belong With Me
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Harry and Draco meet every night at 6:00.  Harry has a clingy boyfriend and Draco is hiding some serious feelings from him.  In one night, it all comes to light.


******A/N: So this has been sitting in my documents folder for a very long time, like well over a year. I finally finished it though. I originally got the title from Taylor Swift's song with the same title and was going to model it after that, but it kind of went in a different direction. Anyway, it's cute and I like it so I hope you enjoy it! **

**You Belong With Me**

Every evening we meet on the park bench at promptly 6:00. I'm never late, but for some reason he is late almost every time. Not because he wants to be, but because he can't seem to get away from his boyfriend. Again, he wants to, but the boyfriend has such a hold on him that he can't get out of it. I've been in love with him since I was sixteen. He has no idea and I haven't told him, besides I was afraid that if I did he wouldn't meet me every day and if this was all I could get from him then so be it. I wasn't about to lose this one moment I had with him every day.

So like a love sick puppy I arrived at promptly six p.m. tonight, bundled up in a parka. The nights were getting longer and much colder here in London and it seemed that tonight was extra cold. As I rounded the corner to our bench I noticed someone sitting on it. It made me angry because this is _our _bench, but as I drew closer I realized that it was him who was waiting for me and I felt my heart skip a thousand beats. He looked beautiful as always. His dark hair was ruffled with the wind and his cheeks were turning an adorable shade of red from the cold. His nose was perfect in his profile and I felt myself melting inside. I sighed and placed a smile on my face, not that it was hard.

I approached him and noticed that he was angry. I had seen this look on him many times and it either meant he had a bad day at work or something happened with his boyfriend. I sat down next to him and I felt the heat coming off his body. My body moved closer without my permission.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it, you know?" he whispered.

"If what's all worth it?" I asked him.

"Love and all the shit that goes with it," he muttered angrily.

_Of course it's worth it, but only with me. _I thought. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a side hug. He molded into my body and I held him there.

"Love's worth it if you're with the right person," I replied. _The right person being me, of course._

He moved away and nodded. "It's just, we seem to be going backwards. It doesn't matter what I say or do anymore, it's not right. He seems to think that I should give him my undivided attention all the time and I just can't. I'm busy and frankly I don't want to be with him all the time. There are just some things that I can't handle with him and being with him 24/7 is just not working for me."

_I would never expect that from you, _I thought. "Why do you stay with him then if you're so unhappy?" I said instead.

He shrugged. "I used to know, but I think it's just, I don't think there's anyone else out there for me," he replied sullenly.

_Me! Me! Me! _My heart screamed. "Well, I'm sure there are plenty of people out there who would be good to you. I mean hello, look who you are. Harry freaking Potter, how could there not be anyone who wants you?"

Harry chuckled then and shook his head. "I wish there was someone like you out there for me. I mean we can sit here for hours and talk and it's never boring. I wish that I could have that with somebody who shared my feelings, you know?"

I nodded all too knowingly. _I wish you knew that I'm right here for you. _"I know what you mean. You'll find them eventually. Maybe you should break things off with him so you can stop hurting yourself. The longer you wait, the worse it's going to get," I told him.

He nodded and sighed. I heard a buzzing noise and I knew that our evening was being cut short. He called a lot earlier than usual tonight. I stared down at the ground as Harry took out his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he said. I could vaguely hear his boyfriend talking louder than necessary on the other end of the phone. "Yes, of course I'm with him. I meet him every night at this time. You know that!" Harry replied heatedly. His face was set in an angry and tired expression. I wanted to grab him and hold him close and kiss away all his anger. He rubbed his face in exasperation. "I am not coming over tonight. I can't do this anymore with you. You can't get pissed at me in the morning and then call me at night trying to be all sweet and shit to get me to come over. I'm not doing it anymore," Harry said quietly.

I felt a jealous pang in my stomach. I knew exactly what his boyfriend wanted. He wanted to make up tonight and that was nearly too much for me to stomach. I imagined this happened every day, more than once a day. His boyfriend would get mad at Harry and then expect him to come at his beck and call. I hated the guy and not just because I loved Harry.

"That's not what I meant. I'm not breaking up with you. What, you want to break up with me? It was one dream. I'm sorry I mentioned another guys' name in my sleep. It's not the worst thing I could do! I'm not going to ditch my friend just because you don't want me around him because he influences my dreams!" Harry yelled. I looked up from the leaf I had been studying with a start. Harry didn't seem to notice and when I glanced at him, his heated gaze nearly made me melt all over again. Harry had dreamt about me. He had muttered _my_ name in his sleep! I could jump over the moon at this moment.

His eyes softened while he looked at me and then as if realizing he was talking to his boyfriend on the phone they hardened again. "I'm done with you. I'm done with it all. It's not worth it anymore! I am tired of apologizing to you. I'm tired of making sure that my life revolves around you. I'm done, it's over, and we're over!" He yelled with finality. He snapped his phone shut and took several deep, calming breaths. I was shocked needless to say. Harry had threatened to break up with him for quite a few months and this time he finally did it all because the man couldn't seem to get past a slip of a name in his sleep, my name to be exact. I couldn't help, but smile at that.

"Well, this is an interesting feeling. I haven't felt this good in ages. It feels like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. Thank you," he said sincerely to me.

"You're welcome, I think. What was that all about?" I asked him even though I already knew.

He blushed and I melted once again. "I had a dream last night and I muttered someone else's name in my sleep. Shane heard and flipped out. He kicked me out of bed at 3:30 in the morning and wouldn't allow me to sleep on the couch so I had to get ready for work and I got there at 5:00. I couldn't catch a wink of sleep all day so here I am, newly single and completely exhausted," he explained.

"Whose name did you mention that is so horrible?" I asked. I already knew, but I wanted to hear him say it.

He blushed even deeper and laughed uncomfortably. "Yours," he whispered barely loud enough for me to hear. My heart swelled hearing him say it and I had to fight the urge to smile broadly and profess my love to him.

"I see. I can imagine how that might set him off. I mean, I am gorgeous and worthy of your dreams," I teased. His eyes widened and I caught a slight nod from him and I blushed. I heard his phone buzzing again and we both sighed. He looked down at the number and then flipped his phone open.

"Shane, I don't want to talk about this-" Harry stopped and listened to his now sobbing ex-boyfriend. His expression turned from anger to worry rather quickly and I saw his eyes becoming slightly wet. "No, don't say that. Okay, okay, just calm down. Everything will be fine. I'm coming over right now. Okay, okay," Harry muttered in between spurts from his ex. He had hung up his phone and as I looked at the expression on his face, I knew that his joy over things finally being done with Shane was short lived. The man was not going to let him go easily, if at all. He was going to play on Harry's sympathies that he didn't want people hurt. I was feeling my anger boiling very close to the surface. I had to take several breaths in an effort to calm down.

"I need to go. I'm sorry," Harry whispered as he stood up quickly. I stood up as well and looked at him.

"Harry, wait," I said to him. He looked over at me with such a tortured expression that I almost couldn't say what I wanted to, but I really had to tell him. It could make a huge difference in what happened. "I didn't really hear his side of the convo, but I think he is just pulling on your good heart. I'm guessing he was telling you things like he can't live without you or everything is his fault and he's going to change," I stopped and looked at his expression. I was hitting it on the dot. Classic moves. "If you go to him now, he'll never let you go. He'll never let you be free. I don't think he truly wants to be with you anymore, but he doesn't want to not have a hold on you. Please don't go to him. Stay here or come to my house or something, but don't go to him," I continued, begging at the end.

Harry stared at me suspiciously for a moment like he was sliding some pieces of a puzzle together, but he couldn't quite figure it out yet. "I can't not go to him, Draco. I mean, what if he hurts himself or something? I can't have that hanging over my head. I already have enough of that on my shoulders and I do still care about him. I'll just go and talk to him and calm him down, but it will still be over," Harry explained.

I stepped back with a frown. I looked down at my feet, feeling my heart constrict as it always did when I knew he was going to him. When I looked back at him, I knew that he could see my feelings expressed in my eyes and face. I couldn't hide it. The possibility of having a chance with him had been so close, but now I knew it was being snatched away again. I watched as more puzzle pieces slid into place in his mind. "Harry, I think you're making a mistake, but you're going to go anyway, regardless of what I say. I won't keep you," I told him. I turned around and started to walk away. I stopped when he called out my name.

"Draco! Wait!" he called out. I slowly turned to look at him. He stood there fidgeting as he often did when he wanted to say something that made him uncomfortable. I had seen this look several times. He took a deep breath and took a few steps closer. "Draco, I need to ask you something," he said quietly. I had to strain to hear him, but hear him I did and I was pretty sure that I was about to be asked something important. "You meet me here, every night, why?" he asked even quieter than before. I started to blush.

"Well, I," I began as I fidgeted in much the same way as Harry had just been fidgeting. I ran my gloved hand through my hair and took a deep breath. "Harry, I'm going to tell you this, something I've been meaning to tell you for many years, and it will probably be the wrong time to tell you or seem in poor taste, but just remember that you asked," I stressed. He frowned in confusion, but nodded. "The reason I meet you here every night is for many reasons, but the most important is because I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for several years and every moment that I get to spend with you, is the best moment of my life," I replied. At some point, I had closed my eyes, unable to look at him as I told him, professed my love to him. I finally opened my eyes to see what his expression was and I felt a stone drop into my stomach. Harry's expression was tormented and angry and filled with so many other emotions.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he demanded.

I bit my lip. "Well, I… well you had a boyfriend and I didn't want to get in the way of that. I didn't want to tell you and complicate your life. I figured that any time I got to spend with you was so important that I didn't want to mess up our friendship by telling you how I felt and have you not feel the same way. I'm sorry," I responded.

Harry stared at me in disbelief. "How could you not believe that I could feel the same way?" he questioned angrily.

"You had a boyfriend and I'm Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater and nemesis of you. I have always wanted a friendship with you and when I finally had one, I felt it was too precious to ruin by telling you that I'm in love with you and have you not return the feelings. I never got a vibe from you that you had feelings for me like that anyway," I responded in a heated voice.

"That's because I didn't think you had feelings for me like that! Geez, Draco, I can't believe you're telling me this now. I can't deal with this. I need to go to Shane, if he…. I can't even imagine that. I'm sorry, I can't….ugh…" Harry cried out in frustration. He searched my face for a few more seconds and then turned and quickly strode away. I watched him leave as tears fell down my cheeks.

**XXXX**

For a week straight, I showed up for our regular time, but Harry never showed. I sat there longer than necessary, freezing because I couldn't bring myself to be warm. I wanted to be cold because that was how I felt inside. The warmth in my life was absent. I missed Harry terribly and I berated myself constantly for giving him what he wanted, an answer to a heavy question. I was so angry with myself. I should have just lied and said something else. I shouldn't have told him that I loved him. I was gripping my hair at this point, nearly pulling it out of my head. I was also debating about showing up tonight. Did I really want to put myself through another night of waiting for him? I did, because what if he showed up this time? I sighed and smoothed my hair as I headed out of my home and to the apparition point. I arrived at the same point as always and started my chilly walk to our bench.

I was afraid to look up at our bench, seek it out in the distance. I didn't want to see it empty again, but look up I did, and as suspected, it was empty. I sighed and felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes again. I wiped my hand across my eyes as I arrived at the bench and took a seat. Fresh snow was falling and I looked up to watch it fall. It was beautiful.

"You know, I haven't been this angry towards you in a long time. It feels foreign to me. I've been coming here for several months, always late, but no complaint from you. I've spent hours sitting next to you, talking about anything and everything. It was so easy to sit next to you on this bench and just be me. I didn't have to be the celebrity with you because you knew who I was. You learned who I was. You are the only person, besides a few close friends, that know the real me. You've listened to me complain about my boyfriend night after night, always offering encouraging advice when every time it was hurting you to encourage me, but you did because you love me. Even after our fight, you still came at our time, every night and sat here and waited hours for me to show. I thought and thought about you, tried to stay angry with you, but I can't. I love you Draco, I have for such a long time, but like you, I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry for making you wait," Harry said from a few feet away.

My heart swelled as he spoke. I looked up at him through his speech and felt my warmth coming back. There was no question that I loved him and here he was, telling me that he loved me too. I stood and walked over to him slowly, carefully. When I reached him I stopped and looked at him. As always his emotions were all over his face. I could see the sincerity, the hope, and love. "What about Shane?" I asked, but was silenced by Harry placing a finger to my lips and shaking his head.

"You were right. I knew you were, but ever the hero, I went to him to make sure he was alright. He was fine, just trying to pull one over on me," Harry explained with a roll of his eyes.

"So what now?" I asked nervously.

Harry looked to be thinking it over. He looked up at the falling snow and then at me. He smiled shyly, a blush covering his already rosy from the cold cheeks. He leaned up and brought his lips close to mine. He searched my eyes for a moment before mine closed and his closed and then he pressed a kiss to my lips. I swear there were fireworks shooting off around us. I had dreamed about this moment for such a long time and finally it was here. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him against me. His hands were resting on my chest as I tilted my head a bit more, deepening our kiss. I moaned quietly and Harry reacted by gripping my coat and pulling me even closer to him. It was the most amazing moment of my life.

We broke apart a few minutes later for some much needed air, but we didn't unwrap ourselves from one another. I wasn't about to let him get away from me. "That was brilliant," I whispered as I pressed my forehead to his. I saw him smile and responded with my own.

"Thank you," he whispered in response.

"For what?" I asked.

"For telling me how you felt and for having good intentions for not telling me earlier. I couldn't imagine not being able to spend the many nights that we have together. I can't imagine not being friends with you. I can't imagine loving anyone else, but you. I love you," he replied.

I smiled broadly and leaned back to look into his beautiful emerald eyes. "You're welcome and thank you for coming back. I love you too," I said quietly.

"I'll always come back. I belong with you," he whispered.

"You belong with me," I whispered back as I closed the little distance between us and kissed him once again, never wanting to stop.


End file.
